We'll always have each other, even in death
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: To people fall in love and try to survive the odds that are set against them. I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter characters... those will always belong to the author!


"Ariel…are you up yet?" I heard Dean ask me, which meant that my mom and dad, had already left for their plane.

"Yeah, you can have the bathroom; I've already finished in it." I muttered as I pulled out, yet, another t-shirt, to see which one would look better with my jeans.

"Already, what time were you up?"

"Umm, 2:30. I couldn't sleep, I had a funny feeling in my stomach, like the ones I usually get when someone's in trouble, so I got up, made myself something to eat, finished my homework and stuff like that. Around 6:45 I had my shower, so you can have it." I explained, to my boyfriend, through my bedroom door. Dean had just turned 17 last week, so he was tempted to go out all the time, but mostly because his mom and dad weren't home anymore, I figured he'd go out with his buddies and get hammered, but hopefully not driving himself home.

"Oh alright, hey I'm not going to be home after school, will you be alright with Sasha? I know that it's been harder to be around her, since James left." Dean said as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Yeah. I'll probably have tons of homework so I won't notice. Do me a favour tonight alright, don't get drunk and drive yourself home, or let any of your buddies drive you home, call me and I'll come and get you. I just don't want you to get hurt, or killed alright." I explained when he looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just nodded his head, knowing that when I asked him to be careful, I knew that something was going to happen soon, it was one of the unlucky gifts/ curses that I have.

"Fine I'll be careful if you find a way to get over James leaving." Dean told me before heading into the bathroom.

"You bastard! You're bargaining with me! When you know that I'm right and you'll do something stupid, like driving you and your buddies' home, DRUNK!" I yelled as I threw one of mine and James' mother's porcelain vases at the door, which shattered the vases, and I knew that I was in trouble when my mom came home. The bathroom door opened an inch and that was when I threw my purse at Dean's head.

"OW! What was that for, you already broke a vase!" Dean pointed out, opening the door and letting me see the cut on the side of his head, not from the vase or my purse.

"Did you cut yourself shaving?" I asked, knowing that if he did, he could loose a lot of blood that way.

"No." he said turning away from me and trying to close the door behind him, but I was already in the bathroom.

"Damn it Dean, you need to be careful when you're shaving." I told him as I grabbed the hand towel and cleaned his jaw line up, wiping all of the blood away and covering the cut, which I now realized wasn't from shaving.

"Did I do that last night, while I was sleeping?" I asked him, even though I knew that he wouldn't tell me, if I had done it.

"Umm, don't worry about it."

"I did do that didn't I? I'm sorry if I hurt you Dean." I told him, as I looked at the scratch marks that I must have left from my nightmare, last night.

"What?! No of course you didn't! What made you think that?" he asked me in surprise, not looking at me anymore.

"Because of the size of the scratches on your back." I stated before he blushed, scarlet.

"Well they didn't hurt that much, and they didn't bleed so don't worry about it, honest." Dean promised, kissing me lightly on the cheek, before heading into his shower.

Later that night....

"Ariel, someone's on the phone for you. I think its Dean." Sasha's voice called up the stairs.

"Alright I'm coming." I called back as I ran out of my room, knowing that if Dean was drunk, he wouldn't stay on the phone for very long. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ariel, can you come get me, I kind of had a few drinks, and I'm absolutely hammered, but I don't want to drive." Dean's voice, although slurred, asked through the phone.

"Sure just, oh wait… I can't Dean, I'm on my way to Alyssa's, and her mom would shoot me if I brought you there, drunk." I explained before he cursed then hung up his phone. "Damn! Sasha can you call Alyssa and tell her that I'm going to be late; I have to go and get Dean from his stupid party, please and thank you. Don't worry I'll take the minivan." I called before I grabbed the keys to the van and rushed to the garage, with Sasha calling Alyssa behind me.

I drove as fast as the speed limit would let me, even though I knew in the pit of my stomach that I was too late, Dean had already left, in either his own car, or one of his friends. Suddenly my cell phone rang, the caller id telling me that it was home, which meant that it was Sasha. I pulled over on the shoulder of the road, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I heard Sasha take a few deep breaths before answering me.

"Ariel, there was an accident. Dean…"

"Sasha, are you trying to tell me that Dean is… is… d…d … d… dead?" I asked her as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey… the doctors are trying their hardest to revive him, but it's not working… they want to see you at the hospital." Sasha said as she stumbled over her words

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes… Sasha will you meet me there, please." I asked her, like I was a child again.

"Of course, I just have to phone his parents first…"

"NO! Sasha, let me tell them please…" I begged her before she agreed and hung up the phone. I started the van and drove straight to the house, and traded the van for the Mercedes Guard. I must have sped past the police officer, but he didn't follow me, instead he just ignored me. I drove into the hospital parking lot, at what must have been 130 miles per hour, yet I was still able to park impeccably well. I literally jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I was just about to the hospital entrance when I remembered to lock the doors. I fumbled for my keys and pressed the lock button twice, that way it beeped fairly loud. I continued into the hospital and ran straight to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me. I was told that my boyfriend was brought in here, can you tell me where he is?" I asked, praying that the tears I was holding back would stay held back until it was safe to let them fall.

"Ariel?" I heard Sasha ask, before the nurse could respond.

"Sasha is he…have they…he's not…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because in my heart I knew the truth, my boyfriend, was dead, killed by another drunk driver and the stupid thing was, he had a sober friend drive him home. Both drivers were alive, although fairly bruised, but my boyfriend, who was supposed to grad in a month and a half with me, was dead.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so sorry. They did everything they could; in fact they're still trying to bring him back. He was alive when they brought him in, he only just died…"

"HE. IS. NOT. DEAD!" I screamed, even though I knew she was right. "He can't be dead… he's just faking it, right Sash?" I pleaded with her, using my old nickname for you.

"I don't think so honey." Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and let me cry continuously on her shoulder.

We waited in suspense for at least another twenty minutes, before a nurse came to talk to us. I noticed her before Sasha did, and when she walked closer, I stood and ran straight to the emergency room where I knew they were working on Dean. I barged into the room at the same time they, were covering him with a sheet.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran, well tried to run, to Dean's side. I stumbled over to his side, and ripped the sheet off of his face, and I balled my fists. I was mad at him, even though it wasn't his fault, if he had only waited a few more minutes, and I had grabbed the fastest car in dad's garage, I could have made it to him in time. I could have stopped this from happening. Someone stronger than me, pulled me, gently yet firmly, away from Dean's body, and all I could do was let them. It wasn't as hard for them to see someone that they've been working on saving their life, dead on their table. It wasn't their boyfriend that they saw, lying there stone cold with a sheet lying on top of them, it was me.

I walked slowly back to Sasha's side, praying that this was all a dream, and I prayed that I would be able to tell his parents that he lived his life the best way he could. Once I was standing beside Sasha, a nurse came running out of the same room that I had just come from, she was calling for the nurse, who was talking to us, to come and see something quickly. The nurse excused herself and ran back into the room that held Dean's body. I turned towards Sasha, and leaned my head on her shoulder and cried my heart out. Suddenly there was some sort of commotion in Dean's room, well in the operating room, and someone walked out of the room, whoever it was made Sasha gasp, which in turn had me looking at her.

"Sasha? What is it?" I asked her, studying her face, but failed to read it, like normal. I turned to see what she was looking at, actually who. I gasped instantaneously, considering the person I saw, was Dean, which was impossible, considering he was dead.

"This is completely impossible… you were lying on the table, in the operating room, dead… just seconds ago. Dean you had better explain what just happened." I stated as I walked out of Sasha's embrace and closer to Dean.

"To be brutally honest I don't know what just happened." Dean said truthfully as he stepped closer to me. "Don't. Please don't." I said, praying that he would come closer to me, and that he wouldn't at the same time. He stopped and looked at me as if he wasn't actually seeing me, but someone else.

"Ariel, él es el trabajo del Diablo." 'Ariel, he's the work of the devil.' Sasha muttered in Spanish.

"Chill Sasha, please… I think he's the work of los dioses." 'The Gods.' I replied in the same language, although I actually meant the Greek dioses.

"¿Los dioses? ¿Griego?" Sasha asked in surprise before I nodded my head.

"iUsted complace dejaría de hablar sobre mí, como si es como no estoy aquí!" 'Would you please stop speaking about me, as if it is like I'm not here!' Dean stated suddenly. "You know Spanish?!" I asked in surprise. "Yeah it's not hard to catch onto a language when you're like me." Dean explained, not looking at me or Sasha. "¿qué es usted?" 'What are you?' Sasha asked, clearly confused. "El deán un vampiro, o Cazador oscuro." 'Dean is a vampire, or Dark-Hunter.' I explained in a quiet voice, in case anyone else, who could understand Spanish, was listening.


End file.
